knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Šantićeve pjesme 1900.
JESENJI DAN Ne trepti jasno daleki krug, Sumoran plače dan; Premrla šuma, smrznô se lug; U magli grakće vran. Na pustoj stazi, kud bludim sam, Izdiše listak žut; Mrtva leptira ko snježan pram Pronosi vihor ljut. Kao da dusi uz divlji huk Slaze iz carstva svog, Pa dave život, pjesmu i zvuk, I zemlju roda mog... Ja ćutim; očaj u mrazu svom Srce mi, dušu tre: Ja gledam kako u kraju mom Pod maglom sunce mre... IZGNANIK Prva pjesma Oblače lagani, putniče daleki, Kud promičeš tako nevoljno i tmurno, Kô mračni izgnanik, što na čelu nosi Red dubokih bora, što ih dugi dani Borbe i urezaše tamo Oštricama svojim?... Dok široka polja i šumice žedne Zovu te i ginu za kapljama slatkim, Dok smoreni ratar sa nadeždom milom Gleda te i čeka i bogu se moli, - Bez odziva, hladno, ti se gubiš, eto, U daljine mirne prostranih nebesa I odnosiš žetvu - radost gladnih duša, Što ih kruta java prebija i lomi U vrtlogu crnom nemilosti svoje... O, stani! Ja znadem jad koji te davi, I taj ljuti nemir što je s bolom pao Preko tvoga čela... Tebe mračni vihor s dragog mjesta goni, Na kome si snivô raj slatka života I ljubio cvijet što je njedra mila Poklonio vjerno kapljicama tvojim I u mirne noći, na brdskom grebenu, Pod tvojijem krilom tresô se i ginô Od milosti slatke i šaptao žudno: "Ja te ljubim, dragi!"... A mene, oj druže, Sa grobova svetih, nad kojima slava Kroz vijekove duge zlatne pali I svijetli puhor pradjedova mojih, - Hladna srca gone... Haj, iz zemlje drage, Gdje me dobra majka na njedrima toplim Othranila brižno, pjevajući pjesme Uz kolijevku meku, koje slatkim sankom Zaklapaju oči nevinašcu malom; Sa pragova svetih, po kojima stupa Moje pleme jadno i, pognute glave, Kô žrtve u karike gleda Što mu misô pute i istinu dave, - Mrska volja jurnu... Ispod rodnog neba Što se milo plavi, kô rosne ljubice Što ih mlado jutro iz kosica zlatnih Kô uzdarje čedno po brdu prosulo; Ispod zlatnog neba, po kome sam nekad U slatkom djetinjstvu brojao zvijezde I ruke im pružô da prebrodim s njima Prostore beskrajne; ispod zlatnog neba, Pod kojim se griju poljane mi rodne I draga rijeka, kraj koje sam mladost U sreći uživô i s obala mirnih U večeri pozne divlje ruže brao I čekao dragu u zagrljaj topli; Ispod zlatnog neba, kud mi duša sada, Kô tica kad prhne iz krletke mračne, - Gubi se i tone među uspomene: prokletstvo foruma krvavog Progna me i vrže tuđini dalekoj - Pustari beskrajnoj, gdje mi srce plače Kô jadno siroče na kamenu golom... Ja svjetlosti htjedoh - ja slobodu htjedoh I vaskrsno sunce, da ozarim njime Nijemu gdje istina dršće, Pod strašnim mučenjem umiranja svoga, Sa kojom pristupah pred ohola lica Što zlatne pripeše za grudi Ne sa svijetlih djela no s bestida svoga - Sa niskog kom su oltar digli Na razvali mrtvoj svetijeh Gdje grmljahu glasi čovjeka i boga. Kao blaga jeka vaskrsnijeh zvona. Htjedoh snažnom rukom da otrgnem zlato I taj drski raskoš razvratnih salona, Da obaspem njime te blijede sjenke Što ozeblom rukom suhu koru mole I slušaju kikot svoje crne jave... Htjedoh svetu misô iz ponora gluhih Da povratim s danom na blijeda čela Okovanih duša, što proklinju nebo I bogove hladne... Htjedoh da zagrlim Iznurena tijela, pa na žarko sunce Da poletim s njima, da u jadna srca Živu radost vratim, kô proljeće toplo Na gluhoj strmeni opaljenom grmu Što mladicu vraća i nadeždom grije... O, ja ljubavi htjedoh! Ja milosti htjedoh, Da sa njome zbratim ohole i silne Sa prezrenim robljem, što krvavom rukom Pustu žetvu zbira u koševe pune Gladnih gospodara... Htjedoh... Al' kô vihor Plodove obilne što ih zdravo stablo Sa nadeždom toplom na granama svojim Suncu iznijelo, poruga i smijeh I volja vrgoše u ponor Sve podvige svete, sa kojima htjedoh Pred grešne da iz groba vratim Poniženog boga i mir među ljude... I sad, kao i ti, putniče daleki, Ja gledam nebesa koja me ne znaju, Nebesa što nikad sunca mi ne daju, Nebesa što dušu satiru i dave - Pustoš, ponor mračni, u kome mi očaj Kao gladni gavran jadno srce kljuje. Druga pjesma Sanjam... Nebesa plamte, krvav oganj gori, Pustara gluha ljutom vatrom bije; Kako sam žedan, kako li me mori U grlu požar pa duboko rije - Dušu mi hvata, lomi je i davi, Usijan otrov po krvi mi lije! Zovem... Al' niko neće da se javi... Nijedne palme u blizini nije, Širokim hladom da žar zbriše s čela I da mi pruži svoje grane lisne... Nijedne kaplje! Ah, nijednog vrela, Kô slatka nada da preda mnom blisne I blagom strujom da pozdravi mene Srebrni talas - njegov žubor meki, Smorena duša da radosno prene U plavo nebesa daleki'... Posrćem, padam, kao galeb oni Na mračni talas burnog okeana - Široko krilo kad mu vihor lomi Pa krvca teče iz dubokih rana, Dok daljni druzi pod svodom azurnim Krilima grle svu miloštu blagu I slave život sa kliktanjem burnim Uz vedru radost i slobodu dragu... Života dajte!... Oblače sa gora, Donesi hladak stradalniku mladom... Ognjevi dršću, kô krvava môra Talasaju se s porazom i jadom. Umirem... Eto, crna žena stupa, Oči joj sjakte kô paklene - Gladno i žedno moje prsi čupa I kandže pruža sve dublje i dublje - Hoće mi srce... O, ne kolji tako To dobro janje, kom je ljubav misô! Ja sam sa njime mnoge dane plakô I mnoge suze nevoljnima brisô... Pravo i sveto ljubili smo brata, Stradali s njime u mračnom životu; Dubokom maglom kad se oluj hvata, S drugom smo svojim gledali Na jauk ranô mi smo budnim sluhom Pružali ljubav i drage, I grlio nas patnik rukom suhom Na svoje prsi smorene i nage. Lagali nismo! Kô što sunce vodi Slobodni danak prostorima plavim, Istina, što se na strah mraku rodi, Stupaše s nama po stazama pravim. Pusti me!... Stani!... Ne kidaj života! Ta ja ga volim, ja ga tako volim... Al' vrisak: nijema strahota Sve dublje rije sa kandžama golim... Umirem evo, dok tamo daleko U zlatnom blijesku oaza se sjaji, Vjetrići struje i šaptanje meko Visoka palma nad vodama taji... Treća pjesma Proljeće je... Pojte, o vi, srca zdrava! Proslavljajte vijek i nebesa plava! Pletite vijence! A ti, mila momo, u kosice svijaj Proljetne prvjence! Mladost, život, zdravlje i vesele dane, Eto, jarko sunce nosi na sve strane. Al' ne meni... Ja sam sumoran i nijem... Ne diže se duša nebesima tijem, - Hladan mi je zrak... Kô da mutne sjenke prate me i gone U duboki mrak; Kô da čujem vrisak duge kletve one Što u moru suza davi se i tone... Gdje sam?!... Nema sunca, zrak mu je posrnô... Da, božije čelo pusto je i crno, Kao crna kob... A pod njime zemlja, ta krvava gruda, Duboki je grob, U kome je davno istruhnula misô Što je bog i čovjek svetom rukom pisô. Gdje sam?!... Da, na grobu, gdje rđa i gasne zlatna nevinosti časne Što je besram tre... Haj, proljeća nema... U vrtlogu crnom S nebom sunce mre... Mraz je... Duh se ledi... Širom zloduh bludi I vrišti iz pogleda ljudi... Četvrta pjesma Kao crna jata, štono odlijeću Sa krvave gozbe - s gomile tjelesa, Ja vjekove gledam kako prolijeću U daleke magle nijemih nebesa. Njima neće ljudska zapisati ruke, Na širokom listu povjesnice dana, Ni slavu ni trijumf, nego kletve mukâ I krvava slova krvavijeh rana. Kolijevka njihna odnjihala nije Milosti ni srca za utjehu suza Što ih golo roblje bez prestanka, lije Pod krvavim usred tvrdih uzâ. Pod njihovim bdenjem, na plač milionâ, Nijesu se digli oni hrami sveti, S njihovih uz vaskrsna zvona, Da slobodna riječ zagrmi, poleti... Da zaštiti pravdom zgažene i slabe, U dubokoj tami što nevoljno pate; Da porazi silne, što tuđ hljebac grabe I ljudima pune mračne Tigrovima gladnim tapšali su oni I sa njima grezli u nevinoj krvi, Nit' su čuli kletvu, koja suze roni, Niti jauk srcâ kad ih samrt mrvi. Oni su vijence pleli, Smijali se s njima sa gomilom slugâ... Pa i boga živog oni su odveli Na mračnu da mu s' rulja ruga... Da, bog! Bog je mrtav, a s njim i sloboda... Eno, ja je vidim... Hladna i nijema... Okovana rukam' roda Ljude zove, traži, ali ljudi nema... Samo zmije krv joj iz njedara piju, A vrag maljem svojim pritvrđuje lance... Noć je... Žarka sunca u tmini se kriju I vukovi viju kroz gore i klance... A kô crna jata, štono odlijeću Sa krvave gozbe - s gomile tjelesa, Rob vjekove gleda kako prolijeću U daleke magle nijemih nebesa. Peta pjesma U nijemoj noći pohodi me ona - Moja mrtva majka čelo mi celiva, I kô dalek pozdrav vaskrsnijeh zvona Njena blaga riječ duši biva: Ja ne dođoh, sine, da plačem i jadim Nad sudbinom tvojom nevolje i tuge, Nego tvoju dušu da vjerom podmladim, Da je dignem s mraka u šarene duge. Znaš grobove one, svijetle i drage, Što se nižu širom otadžbine tvoje? Iz pepela njihna ja ti nosim snage I zlatne zvijezde da pred tobom stoje. Hajde, kreći dalje! Ne zalazi pute Kojima te misô svetiteljska vodi! Danas milioni pogledaju u te, Kô u sunce kad se iza magle rodi. Tvojim glasom zbore bezbrojni i mnogi, Sa jadima tvojim hiljade se druže Što, proklinjuć život gladni i ubogi, Gospodskome kutu u služe. Preni i povedi to roblje bez nada Na svjetlilo žarko radosnog života; Udruženim mukam' mučitelj se svlada - Vaskrsenje sprema bič, krst i Gledaj! Burno more u nebesa pljuska I pjenama mutnim u oblake bije, A brod tamo-amo, kao prazna ljuska, Diže se i pada i u maglu krije. Al' on propast neće! U noći, u mraku, Budni mornar kliče - ne poginje čelo, Na kormilo meće svoju ruku jaku Pa u ponor gleda i prkosi smjelo. Gle vodilje zlatne, gle zvijezde one Što kroz oblak tinja! Ona borca vodi: Kad mu ruka pane, kad iznuren klone, Zlatna mu zvijezda novu snagu rodi. Da, još korak jedan i u mirnu luku Stradalnik će doći da odmori snagu; On će svome rodu pružit jaku ruku, I poljubit čedo i zagrlit dragu. Preni! Ja ću dati snage čedu svome, - Moja ljubav i sad umrla ti nije: Zar ne čuješ, sine, da u srcu tvome Moja krvca struji, moje srce bije?! Preni i povedi to roblje bez nada Na svjetlilo žarko radosnog života! Udruženim mukam' mučitelj se svlada, - Vaskrsenje sprema bič, krst i Šesta pjesma Vjetar huji, kroz mrak srne, Kao jauk gladna tigra, A po čelu noći crne Krvavi se plamen igra; Kô da strašni trenut kuca, Nebo dršće, zemlja puca. O ti koji nemaš krova, Što te tamni očaj veže, Kako li ti ponoć ova Život lomi, grlo steže, I s oblakom crnih jada U dno tvoje duše pada! O, da mi je dvore one Po kojim' je raskoš pao, Skupio bih duše bone Pa im topli odar dao, - Sve riznice pusta blaga Nek nevolja nosi naga! Nek se zgriju ruke mrtve, Nek ožive lica suva, Što ih sudba, kao žrtve, Niz ponore mračne gruva, Što im mirnog ne da sanka noći, danka. Ali želja zbori! Moj je stanak mala soba, Slabi žižak jedva gori, Kô plamičak više groba, Kô da i on sa mnom plače, Pa zadrhti bolom jače... O, koliko sred palata, Gdje se crni zloduh skriva, Gladnih jata i Sad na mirnom odru sniva! A moj stanak - pusta soba, Kao duša jadnog roba... O, da bijah Što nevolju jadom kinji, - O, da bijah nebrat ljudi, Ne bih bio patnik sinji; Poda mnom bi sada bila Za ložnicu meka svila... Ali neka, nek se pati Pod teretom snaga trudna, Nek za mukom muka prati, - Neće klonut duša budna, Nit' će ikad biti druga Crnog jata, niskih sluga. Ozarena mišlju svetom, Što joj pruža vjere jake, - Ona će se dizat letom Kroz oluje i oblake, Da prokune grešne doli I svom bogu da se moli. Onom bogu što je stao Sa teškim krstom na I sa svojom smrću dao Svjetlost duhu i životu, - Bogu snage, smjele žrtve, Što iz groba diže mrtve. Sedma pjesma Pred silama mojim gradovi ne strepe, Nit' s bedama mračnih tučna grla riču Niz prostore mutne širokijeh mora Pred mojijem ne počinju roblja, Nit' iz njihni' grla prolama se jeka Što proslavlja drskost zemaljskih bogova. Pred prestolje moje ne zgrću se rpe Iz zlatnih, u kojima gladnik, Za zalogaj suhi okorjelog hljeba, Hladno gvožđe stiska i udarom trese Iznurene prsi i dušu ozeblu... Ne, bogati istok ne nudi mi raskoš, Niti draga moja pod grocem bijelim Sitni biser niže i u kose spleće Trepetljike zlatne... Ne, sudba mi nije Pogladila čelo, nit' šarene duge Izvela na zrenik - da iskrama zlatnim Progore i sinu nad stazama mojim... Moj je život stepa, sumorna i pusta I beskrajna stepa... Zalud mračna duša Uzlijeće žudno preko mrtvog groblja: Tu nebeske kaplje ne nalazi ona, Niti jednog vrela - da duboku žeđcu Ugasi i tiho, pod širokom palmom, San usnije blagi. Haj, široka krila Orlu su prebijena - u grotlu me vežu Karike krvave... Ja sam rob... Ne, stijena Otadžbine drage, što visokim čelom Kroz oblake stiže i o jake prsi Gromove razbija i vihore lomi... Ja sam kralj! O, čujte vi bozi zemaljski! Ja sam kralj! O, čujte vi gorde palate, Gdje orgija pjana i pošljednju kaplju Ropske krvi pije! Ja sam kralj, o, čujte, Kralj što veze kida i mačeve lomi O rebra niskijeh Ja sam kralj što služi patniku i robu, Ja sam kralj što diže narode i pravdu, Ja sam kralj slobode, što će svetom mišlju, Kao zlatno sunce vaskršnjega dana, Oživiti groblja i sputanoj ruci, Sa grančicom vratiti spasenje I zlatna nebesa, da propoju glasom Probuđenog boga... Osma pjesma Što me zoveš, tico mala, Iz prisjenka noći tije? Šta na zlatnoj mjesečini Tvoja slatka pjesma zbori? Jesi li mi doletila Sa poljana pitomije', Gdje masline modre šume I rumeni gori, Gdje se plavo nebo svija Na proplanke i na luge I po bijelim oblacima Šara one mile duge, Gdjeno slatko vjetrić struji Kroz prutove loze tanke I gube se s leptirima Niz osjeke i pristranke? U tvom glasu kô da čujem Glas koji mi duši godi, I uzdisaj toplih želja, Što molitve bogu zbore Ah, ta mila pjesma tvoja Moju bônu dušu vodi Na lijepe veđe one Ispod kojih sunca gore... Gle, preda mnom kuća mala Sakrivena pod topole... Ona čeka, ruke širi, A milo joj srce bije; Kô na cvijetku što je ostô Sam na vrhu stijene gole, Na dva neba - na dva oka Dršće svjetlost suza tije'... Ona zove... Ali U tvom srcu žudnja gori, širiš ruke drage, ti se srce nada; Ja sam mornar što se diže Na vihoru da se bori, Da prebrodi vrtlog mračni I ponore mutnih jada. Al' u magli kada blisne Zlatna kruna željnih dana; Kad vaskrsna zvona grmnu S milog kraja, rodnih strana; Kad prelije život krepki Uspavano, mrtvo groblje, I pred silne s vedrim čelom Kad slobodno stupi roblje: Nadaj mi se!... O, nek tada Tvoje milo srce bije, Da na njemu mladi borac Iznurenu dušu zgrije! I snivajuć na tvom njedru Tihi pokoj zlatna raja, Da rashladim prsi žedne Slatkim dahom rodnog kraja, Gdje se plavo nebo svija Na proplanke i na luge I po bijelim oblacima Šara one mile duge, Gdjeno slatko vjetrić struji Kroz prutove loze tanke I gube se s leptirima Niz osjeke i pristranke? Deveta pjesma U mutne magle, uz strme pute, Kud vihor mumla i divljim krilom Oblake bije i previja ih O tvrdi greben humova mračnih, Po kojim' ljuti gromovi režu Imena strašnog krvava slova, - Ja krepko stupam i kroz san zlatni Ja tebe gledam i tebe ljubim, O drago krilo rodnog mi kraja, Mučena grudo naroda moga!... Kô lako tiče iz hladnih mreža Slobodi dragoj rosnih planina, Gdje s prvom pjesmom i letom krila Pozdravi sunce i nebo plavo I slatki žubor voda bisernih, - I moja duša s pozdravom slatkim Gubi se tebi i željno pada, O krvi moja, o zemljo moja, O majko moja, na prsi tvoje Svete i mile... Niz rodna polja i gore tvoje I visok greben - što zvijezde ljubi I sluša kako pod njime doli, Kroz rosne grane ružica divljih, Šuškaju kose bijelih vila - Prelazi ona i traži stazu Po kojoj šumi odora zlatna Slobode drage... Al' staze nema... Svuda je pustoš, svud mračni ponor, Svud cvile dusi otaca silnih... Svuda su rane, svuda su suze, Oj, suze tvoje... Al' blago onom ko suza ima: U toga srce umrlo nije! - O, taj će opet, kô silni, Zagrmit glasom osvete drage I vrućim mlazom rumene krvi Preliti pute koji ga vode Širokom carstvu pobjede zlatne. O, plači majko! I nebo plače, Al' od tih suza, na pustoj grudi, Kô slatka nada što sreću nudi, Zašumi talas visokih žita, I bôno srce ratara trudnog Prelije zvukom radosti nove. O, plači majko! O, plači rode! Jer jednog dana od suza tijeh, Što ti ih vihor po grud'ma ledi, - Veliko sunce, kô milost boga, Kroz tvoju ponoć blisnuće blago Sa zlatnim slobode drage, I moja duša s dušama mnogim Gledaće tada kako se kriju Cezari silni, strvine žedne, Kô tavne varke duboke noći Od zlatne iskre vaskrsnog dana U mutne magle, jazbine gluhe. Deseta pjesma Priklonite grešna čela, Vašoj sili ura bije! O, kajte se, grešni dusi Nad razvalom volje drske! Bog koga ste razapeli, Na strah vama, mrtav nije; On iz groba uskršava I lomi mrske. Bog sve vlasti i života Vašu nisku volju gazi, I pred silom duha krepkog Bedemi se vaši ore, - On u ponor mračnom robu Sa grančicom slazi, I smorene duše vodi Na svjetlilo blage zore. O, kajte se, mrski bozi, Vi što niste boga znali! Priklonite grešna čela, Poprskana ropskom krvi! Vaša carstva i bedemi U krvav su talas pali, S vaših glava silno pleme Pozlaćene krune mrvi. O, ja čujem iz daljine Mutni žagor, krvav boj; To survani gine I, kô potres silnih vala, Na bedeme crnih zala Polijeće narod moj. O, ja čujem kako grmi Silnog roblja sveti glas; On sa svojih puta strmi' U poljane plodne slazi I slobodnom stopom gazi Mrtve sile, mrtvu vlast. O, ja čujem kako bije Jako srce roda mog. Sveta misô pala nije: Iz pepela žar je blisnô, Brat je bratu ruku stisnô, Iz groba se javlja bog! O, kajte se, mrski bozi, Vi što niste boga znali! Priklonite grešna čela, Poprskana ropskom krvi! Vaša carstva i bedemi U krvav su talas pali, S vaših glava silno pleme Pozlaćene krune mrvi. Bog se rađa! Čujete li Glas pobjede i strahote? On prokletstvo vječno baca Na forume i I presta silni klik... Dok je kroz varku snova kroz suze gledô on a rodnoj, dragoj grudi pobjedne slave tron I spasiteljev lik: Iz magle samrt pisnu i zgasi srca plam, I on je nijem ležô na pustom odru sâm... Vjetrovi tuđih gora prelaze njegov grob - On sanja... a zgažen narod i sad je krvav rob. UMRLI STE... Umrli ste... Srca vam trula u prsima trulim, U njima nema ni krvi ni plama, - Otrovala se u vrtlogu crnom Bestidnoga srama. Kako ste jadni! Koliko li hrđe Bezbožne prsi u sebi vam kriju, A vaše duše, provale duboke, Nevjerom nas biju. Nevjerom crnom vi koljete brata, Greznete u krv vaše majke jadne: O crne tice iz crnoga jata, Kako li ste gladne!... Umrli ste... Grešna vas žudnja bespućem odvela, crnoj da nosite skute, I bratu svome da pelenom grkim Zasijete pute... Ni suze majke koja vas odnjiha, Ni njena kletva iz ranjenih grudi U trulom duhu bestidnoga legla Kajanje ne budi... Prevlasti, slava i zlatne - To vam je idol, za koji ste dali Srce i dušu, sve i ime svoje kojim ste se zvali... Umrli ste... Blizina vaša truležom nas guši I truje vazduh ove zemlje naše. Pokrijte lice, jer Srpčići mali Od njega se plaše: Plaše se pakla, jer anđeli zlatni vide u grudi vam lednim; Plaše se srama, jer čistotu hrane U dušama čednim: Plaše se žiga i tih crnih bora Sa vašeg čela, što izdajstvo zbore; Plaše se sluga, za gomilu zlata Što dvore... Umrli ste... Pod teškim krstom, pod trnovim vijencem, Stupaju braća bez jauka, bola, A vi kô žene krijete se podlo Od viteškog kola... Krijte se, krijte, odlazite tamo Kud vas je crna misao povela; Kajanje pozno sram vam zbrisat neće S izdajničkog čela. Naše će sunce, ako bog da, sinut, Okovan na nas će priječat, - Mi ćemo stajat sa u ruci, A vi ćete klečat!... HARFO MOJA... Harfo moja, dobro moje, druže u toj tami, O, ne budi glase svoje: Sreća spava, mi smo sami... Sa svih strana pustoš hladna, S ognjišta me milog goni; Samo čujem samrt gladna Kô da o prag kosom zvoni, Kô da pruža crne ruke, Da mi i tu sreću zbriše, Da i tvoje sledi zvuke, Da i tebe nemam više... Pa i našto pjesma draga Kad nas usud jadu predô, Kad su mrtva lica blaga U kojim' sam radost gledô? O, ta znaš li noći krasne, Kad su tako vedri, mili Sve do danka, zore jasne Na tom mjestu s nama bdili? Horila se slatka šala, - Srce zdravo, duša vrela, A pokraj nas sreća stala Pa mirisne vijence plela... A sad?... Stojte, strune jasne: Sreća spava, mi smo sami; - I eno gasne da ne smeta mrtvoj tami. Il' ne! Snova kroz noć tiju Daj mi zvuke, mila struno, Preko groblja nek se viju - Po groblju je cvijeća puno. Pod tim cvijećem čuće zvuke Draga lica, sjeni vrle, - Pružiće nam svoje ruke Da nas tamo vječno grle. *** Kô da nije jesen nit' se sumrak snio: Pod mladijem grozdom sočni prut se svio, A grličin glas Iznad modrih žita slatkim trilom zvoni I pozdravlja nas; Leptirica trepti i kô pramen snježni Polagano pada na pupoljak nježni. Vjetrići nam s grana pahuljice nose, A ja žudno ljubim tvoje meke kose Onaj mili pram... Kô da nije jesen, kao da ne bludim Ostavljen i sam. Oj snovi bez mira, al' varati znate, Da na mutno oko novu suzu date... *** Moja tico mala, šta te meni goni? Što ti mila pjesma tihim bolom zvoni? Zar je i tvoj nad Rasulo vrijeme i duboke magle I jesenji hlad? Zar i u tvom srcu topli žar je sveo, A s čednom se tugom ljuti očaj spleo? Oj siroče malo, ne tuži mi tako! Kroz duboke magle vini mi se lako I uzdigni let! Tvoj bol, tvoja tuga preminuće ti'o Kad se rodi cvijet. Ali moju radost niko vratit neće - Ni proljeće mlado, ni pjesma, ni cvijeće... U NOĆI Odbjegle mi slike vesele i sjajne, Što ih nekad sreća bijaše izvela Na obzorje moje, u večeri tajne Da sa njima bratim radost srca vrela I sve želje burne mladalačkih dana, Kad ne bješe suza, ni bola, ni rana... Odbjegle mi slike, a sa njima zlatni Niz pučinu dana projedrili snovi. Moji mili snovi - labudi bijeli Umrli mi s pjesmom... Mrtvo perje plovi, Pluta povrh groba, i u bezdan tone Blago duše moje, radost srca moga... O snovi, o druzi mladosti mi drage, Iznad vašeg praha kroz mrak zvona zvone... Ja vas više neću u večeri blage Pozdravljati harfom ni trepetom struna, Nit' će ikad više one pjesme jasne Zagrlit se s vama da k nebu zaplove... Ja vidim daleko jedna zvijezda gasne - U vječnost - u trulež - u karike nove Mene ponor zove... NA GROBLJU Iznad mene šume čempresove grane. Staro groblje spava... Ja ga tako volim... Evo opet moje suze uzdrhtane - Pada, pa se ljubi sa kamenom golim. Ovdje mi je sestra... U proljeće jedno S vijencem ljubicâ zaspala je ona, - Sa kupine slavuj jecao je čedno Uz žalosni odjek oproštajnih zvona... Ja sam one čase sve krvlju zapisô U ruine puste - u to srce bono; Val burnijeh dana ranu nije zbrisô - Ja i sada gledam mrtvo lice ono. Sreta me kad ponoć zvijezde izvede, Kad srebrni mjesec u oblaku dršće; Na čelo mi spusti usnice blijede, Ljubi me i vodi na gluho raskršće... Zbori mi o sreći prekogrobnog mira: Gdje je svaki trenut vedar, blagodatan, Gdje je vječni život, kô život leptira, Slobodan, bez tuge, pun sunca, pa zlatan. I dugo mi tako šapće prizrak tajni; Ja kroz suze gledam njeno svehlo lice, Dok po njenoj kosi vjetar uzdisajni Leluja i ljubi mrtve ljubičice... I smrvljena duša zaboli me jače, I procvili srce kô sirota bona: Ja čujem daleko kako slavuj plače Uz žalosni odjek oproštajnih zvona... *** Noć je... Tebi nije san pokoja dao Da ti ljute rane u prsima hladi; Sâm, bez druga, brata, neutješno gineš, Stradalniče mladi... Gluha ti samoća okovala snagu, Pritisla ti srce spomenima dana, Bez suze, bez bola, kad si sreću brao, Kô plodove s grana; Kad ti duša tekla slobodno, beskrajno, Puna zlatnog sunca, kao talas oni Niz pučinu plavu kad se burno otme I daleko skloni. No sve je proteklo... Ti kroz suze gledaš Dogorjele ognje i povelo cvijeće; Proljeće ti davno umrlo pod mrazom I vratit se neće... Al' čuj šapat oni! Slušaj šumor blagi! To je sveti poziv milosti i tajne. Zar ne vidiš majku?! Nad njom nebo plavo I zvijezde sjajne. Ona tebe zove - da razgoni oblak Pod kojim ti zebu iznurene snage; Za duboke rane ti nudi Obilne i blage: Eno, bistre vode pod topolom struje; Eno, laki vjetrić niz brda se svija, A jezero plavo, puno zvijezda zlatnih, Lagano se njija. Zar ne vidiš u njoj ljubav i slobodu, Ne osjećaš dušu što joj prostor kruži?! Na njedrima njenim sveti su oltari, Gdje sam gospod služi. Hajde! Tu ćeš naći izgubljeno blago: Utjehu za bole, srcu sreće trajne; Zar ne vidiš majku?! Nad njom nebo plavo I zvijezde sjajne. VITEZ - stara priča - Ne gledaj me, laka srno, Krčmareva šćeri krasna! Tvoje milo, oko crno noći zvijezda jasna, Mračni duh mi bolom veže I o mrtvom dobu zbori... Al' šta moje grlo steže?! Kupu amo, žeđ me mori... Gdje Sitnica valom bije I obale ljubi travne, Gdje 'no zlatno sunce grije Njive rodne, paše ravne, - Gdje u pozno veče ti'o Vjetrić ljulja slatke zvuke: Ja sam prvi život pio I širio k nebu ruke. Haj, onamo, na te strane, I njezin je pogled sjao; Kad mladosti poznah dane Ja sam samo za nju znao; - I pod stubom mračnih dvora Milov'o joj kose Sve, dok blisne povrh gora Zlatna kruna zore rane... Sitni zveket zlatnih Što o njeno grlo biju, Slatka usta, kosa divna, Oči, koje tako griju, - Bjehu sanci dobu cvjetnom, Mila radost srca zdravog, Kao mladom orlu sretnom Zlatna s neba plavog. Uz poljubac, tako vreo, Klelo mi se čedo blago, Ja od cvjeća vjenac pleo Spominjući ime drago... Ljubismo se... Istok plavi Samo takim žarom gori... Al' što moje grlo davi?! Kupu amo, žeđ me mori... Jedne noći, povrh gora Kad je blijed mjesec bdio, U prisjenku starih dvora, Gdje strujaše vjetrić ti'o, - Nađoh dragu... šumni veo Po toplom joj tjelu pao, A njen slatki, poljub vreo Neznaniku milost slao. Rasuše se zvjezde divne, Nebesa mi u pala, A pod svodom noći kivne, Iz dubine svoga zjala K'o da sura avet stade I nada mnom zlobno pisnu, - S mi krilo pade A od bola srce vrisnu... Dan je svito, iza gora Svijao se vjetar hladni, Kad visoko iznad dvora Krila uzvi gavran gladni; - Crnog gosta ja sam zvao Na pir slatke svadbe svoje, Crnom gostu srce dao Iz njedara drage moje... Sa rumenim mlazom krvi Pojio sam ticu kobnu, A vjetrovi kroz zrak prvi Pjevali su pjesmu grobnu; Mrsili joj kose divne, Ljubili mi zlato čisto... A s oštrice moje kivne Krvavi se odsjaj blisto. I od tada nikad više Nisam imo sreće mirne, Samo noći kad je tiše S tajnim glasom vjetar pirne: To se divna mladost rodi Pa mi varljiv akord budi, I s nova mi dušu vodi U vihore, bijes ludi... Al' što tako grudi trnu?!... Kupu amo al' do vrha!... Suparnika - avet crnu, Osveta mi još ne skrha... Ja ga tražim, ljeta brojim, Mač ga zove vrân se vije, Da mu gladnim kljunom svojim U smrznuto tjeme bije... *** Zlatno sunce za gorama spava. Nad sankom mu propojalo slavlje. Slatko smilje i ljubica plava Zlatnom suncu mekano uzglavlje... Moja draga, mori li te tama? Hodi k meni, pa ne budi sama... Tvoje ruke nek su mi uzglavlje, Tvoje grlo nek natpoje slavlje, Tvoja duša nadmiriše Slatko ljubice i smilje. *** Jorgovan-grana procvala, Pod granom draga hladuje; Jorgovan-cvijet se raduje, Pa joj na krilo propada. Sa neba sunce gledalo Pod granom seju rođenu, Pa ravna polja ođenu U bijele ruže mirisne. Ja uzbrah ruže mirisne, Pa bijele ruže dadoh njoj, A ona meni poljub svoj - Najljepšu ružu rumenu... *** Oj vjetriću, druže mio, Kaži meni gdje si bio, Oj vjetriću, druže mio? "Mlad junače, druže mio, Ja sam s tvojom dragom bio, Mlad junače, druže mio". Oj vjetriću, druže dragi, Ja šta moja draga radi, Oj vjetriću, druže dragi? "Tvoja draga preko platna Sitno veze slova zlatna, Tvoja draga preko platna". Ja šta vele slova zlatna Preko njenog bijelog platna, Ja šta vele slova zlatna? "Vele s platna slova zlatna: "O jeseni blago meni!" - Vele s platna slova zlatna". SIMZERLA S litica se gavran krije, Prebija se santa tvrda; Iz daljina svijetlije', Kao sanak blag i mio, Suzne magle plove ti'o Preko naših rodnih brda. Ne umiri s tajnih jada, Zagrij svoje prsi ledne! Čuj! Simzerla pjeva mlada, Ona bijele širi ruke I, uz mile, slatke zvuke, Darove ti pruža čedne. Gle, prvjenac leptir mio Kosice joj meke ljubi; Uz gukanje, nježno, ti'o, Po sunašcu blagodatnom U poljane čedu zlatnom Leću i golubi. Život, život! - kliču glasi, Bijele kite šapću s grana, Šume gore i talasi; A na polja i na luge Kroz šarene trepti duge Zlatno kolo vedrih dana. Zdravo, srećo! U zrak sveti, I bez bola i bez tuge, Kô tica mi duša leti I daleko tamo gubi. Da izgrli, da ižljubi: Nebo, sunce, šarne duge. NOĆ Nebesa trepte. Gluho doba stiže, Pletu se sjenke preko trava mekih; Nad se zlatna kruna diže - Mjesec se vraća s puteva dalekih. Kako je lijep, kako li je mio Taj mladi putnik usred noći tije! Darove zlatne, što ih s neba snio, On plavom cvijeću u čašice lije. Miluje, ljubi polja i pristranke, Blista na valu strmenijeh vrela, I provlači se u maglice tanke - U bijela jata povrh mirnih sela. Šapće i strepi s klasićem nemirnim, Bdije nad sankom skrivenih ljubica, Pa dalje plovi morima etirnim U zlatnom kolu nesanih zvjezdica. I mene zove, sankom me opija: Dragoj me vodi u samotne dôce, Zlatne joj ruže po kosama svija I sa mnom ljubi pod bijelo groce. U TUĐINI Drugu Jovanu Dučiću Na dalekom nebu zlatno jutro gori U svjetlilu dana, kao pozdrav mio, Blagi zvuk se hori. Rosna žita šume, a s proplanka ti'o Po modrome klasju sanan vjetrić bludi Pa kapljice pije. Leptirica plava đurđevku sa grudi Slatki pelud krade, s neba zlatno bdije Pa je milo grije: Al' ja, smoren putnik, utjehe ne steko' - Domovina draga, kako si daleko!... Na mrkom grebenu, na samotnoj jeli, K'o zgužvani duvak počivaju ti'o Oblačići b'jeli; Pod njima duboko potočić se skrio, Preliva se, šumi, a talas mu mio Kao zlato sjaje. Sa srpom u ruci preko njega gazi Milooka mlada, pred nju momče slazi I na put joj staje... Al' ja, smoren putnik, radosti ne steko' - Domovina draga, kako si daleko! Niz obale hodim. Rakita se mlada U jutarnjoj suzi preliva pa miri; Ljubičica viri, U prisjenku tihom čelici se nada, I čašicom punom, u slađanom sanku, Očekuje znanku, A daleko tamo, gdje se pjesma hori, Divlja ruža plamti i k'o rubin gori Na b'jelome danku. Al' ja, smoren putnik, radosti ne steko' - Domovina draga, kako si daleko! S rascvalog drveća lagano se kreću Pahuljice b'jele, kao poljub dragi Na usne mi sleću, Miluju me, ljube i svoj miris blagi U njedra mi siplju, i sjećaju dana Kad sam ljubljen bio... I moj duh bez mira, k'o tica sa grana, Uzvija se, leti put dalekih strana, U zavičaj mio... Al' ja, smoren putnik, utjehe ne steko' - Domovina draga, kako si daleko! MJESECU Nema te... Još nojca nije te uplela U kosice tavne, Nije te izvela Na poljane ravne, Pod mirnom topolom Da u bistri talas, što te žudno čeka, Zlatan se zaglediš... Još se u mrak gubi Vrh gluhi dubrava. Još magla daleka Za liticom golom Svrh jezerâ tihi' beskrajno te ljubi - Milosniku svome putovati brani. Ja znam: ona gori Na poljupcu tvome, k'o ognjevi rani Jutarnjih nebesa. Al' je tuga mori sa bliskog rastanka, pa kroz suze sjajne Gleda te i dršće od tuge potajne... Al' ti nemoj kasnit'! Još jedanput dragu Zagrli i šljubi suzicu joj blagu Sa mirisnih veđa - pa dođi, zaviri U mirnu topolu! Tu pjesmica meka Miluje se s granjem; tu notnji leptiri Rosnu travku ljube; tu bosiljak miri - Tu je draga moja, ona tebe čeka, - Njeno oko plavo put istoka bludi, Nada ti se, strepi i za tobom žudi. Dođi, ne dangubi! Lijepa je ona: zlatni joj uvojci. A mili pogledi k'o zvjezdice dvije U dubokoj nojci. Njena mila ruka Mene slatko grli a poljubac grije. Oko toplog struka K'o maglica tanka dršće veo b'jeli, Šumi i lahori, A lice joj cvjeta, žiću se veseli U osmjehu nježnom, Pa izgleda draga k'o da ruža gori U promenju snježnom. Dođi, ne dangubi! Noć je puna tajne, - Miluj dragu - ljubi U kosice meke, njedra mirisava, A ja ću u veđe, u dva neba plava - U očice sjajne... GORŠTAK Pustite me! Meni nije U toj vrevi život drag; Gdje 'no ljepše sunce grije I plavo se nebo svija, Gdje 'no zlatno klasje njija Slatkin dahom vjetrić blag; Tamo, tamo, za tom gorom Gdje plodove štiti Bog, I gdje rano, rânom zorom, Uz šuštanje bistrih vrela, Zvone zvonca mirnih sela - Tamo nađoh mira svog! Tamo, tamo u samoći, Na me čeka neven moj... I u danu i u noći O njemu mi duša sniva, - U dva ona oka živa Gleda sunce i dan svoj! Ne treba mi drugog blaga - Svega mi je dao Bog! Moje blago moja draga, Sa nje mi je život mio, U njoj mi je svijet cio I sva radost srca mog! O, slatka su njena usta - Poljubac joj tako blag! A kosa joj meka, gusta, U njedrima ruže dvije, Pod ružama srce bije, Divno srce - alem drag! Pustite me! Tamo, tamo, Gdje 'no slatki slušam poj, Gdje me radost sreta samo I gdje ljepše sunce grije, Tamo mi je, tamo mi je, Nebo moje, život moj! HIMNA Srpskog Crkvenog Pjevačkog Društva u D. Tuzli Bože silni Naših djedâ, Ti, u kom je moć i vlas', Danas bratstvo U te gleda - Blagoslovi, Bože, nas! Blagoslovi Srcâ ovi' Sveti plamen silom svom! Ti nas budi, Da nam trudi Slavi vode mili dom! Ne daj da nam Sile klonu, Neka bude vragu lom! Pošlji blagu Milost onu I pomozi Srbu svom! Oj, pomozi, Da u slozi Divlje čete nađu nas! Nek se plaše Sile naše, Bože silni, čuj nam glas! < *** O, ljiljane, cv'jete dragi, Ko ti dade miris blagi, O, ljiljane cv'jete dragi? "Ona, što je vjetrić mio Iz ružicâ rajskih snio, Ona meni, druže dragi, Dade ovaj miris blagi!" O, ljiljane, dobro moje, Ja, kakvo je čedo tvoje, O, ljiljane, dobro moje? "Ljupko, smjerno, sveto, vjerno, Nježno, blago, milo, drago, Puno sunca, neba, raja, I anđelskog uzdisaja." O, ljiljane, dobro moje, Đe je, đe je čedo tvoje, Da ja viđu čedo tvoje, O, ljiljane, dobro moje? "Tu sred male čaše moje, Tu je, tu je zlato moje, Zlato moje - zlato tvoje, Zlatna duša drage tvoje!"